


My Enchantress And Her Ink

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Loving Marriage, Some Humor, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5245964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The annoying scratchy feeling</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Enchantress And Her Ink

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, had a rough couple of days week, who's counting? But feeling better and for those of you who are waiting for an update on When The Thunder Loved The Snow, promise there will be one, just having some writers block but it'll be updated as soon as possible promise. I got a tattoo as you all probally know and it's in the healing stages and driving me crazy it's itchy and annoying me so I thought why not write a fic about it? So here I am. Con-crit is always welcomed. EnjoyBtw there is such a thing as coccoa butter for your skin, I've been using it really helps. Will post a picture of it.

There it was again, that itchy scratchy feeling, drove me crazy. Don't get me wrong, I love my tattoo, I do, but the itchy feeling had to go. Just be gone! Away with you!

I was rubbing some cream on it, cocoa butter cream it smelled sweet and frankly I would try anything so that the itchy feeling would go away. Loki noticed me doing so and could smell it.

"Mmmm, sweet smell coming from my Enchantress" he said softly as he lay next to me on our bed.  

"Cocoa butter my Wolf Eyes, it helps with the scratchy feeling" I said after I finished rubbing it on my tattoo. It was a bird of paradise, my favorite flower on my upper right arm.

"Here let me my darling" he said as I felt his magic go through me making the scratchy feeling disappear.

"Thank you" I said kissing his cheek.

"You are most welcome, my Enchantress" he whispered as our lips connected in a long deep kiss.

I was so glad to be rid of the scratchy feeling, and that Loki was here to take care of me I knew I could always count on him.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
